


Follow You Anywhere

by helloyourscorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bookstores, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Nineteen Years Later, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i mention Dear Evan Hansen, i refuse to believe that the Cursed Child is canon, lily is a nerd, scorpius is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyourscorpion/pseuds/helloyourscorpion
Summary: Lily takes Scorpius to a muggle bookstoreORScorpius is whipped and spoils Lily





	Follow You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I received a lot of love from my first fic so thank you for that <3 
> 
> So now here's a little oneshot while I'm working on something quite longer.

"Scorpius, look!" Lily squealed in delight, pulling the person in question along, in between the tall labelled shelves. Scorpius laughed to himself. Seventeen year old Lily instantly turned seven whenever she was at a bookstore, especially a muggle one.  
"I don't understand why we can't just go to Diagon Alley." He voiced out once when they were only getting to know each other. It wasn't that Scorpius hated muggle London. Being raised in a pureblood family, muggle culture often have him a shock. He wasn't used to things not moving around on their own accord. And machines? He just couldn't seem to figure them out. But during the time he spent with the Potters in the muggle world, he learned to appreciate it little by little.

Watching Lily now, running her hands through the spines of the unmoving books, occasionally taking one out of the shelf either to read the back summary or read snippets - and maybe even sniffing the pages; he saw the glint in her eyes. She never got them in the magical world, because he knew that her heart belonged to worlds that weren't hers (and him of course). He comes to the conclusion that he's partially blind, ad he's yet to see what the rest of the muggle world has to offer. 

Picking one from the top shelf, Lily found herself a little niche and sat cross legged on the floor, already reading with a contented sigh. Scorpius thinks she completely forgot about his presence, but it's just so Lily to lose herself in her own mind. He's used to it, if their Hogwarts years were any indication. He remembers how she completely withdraws herself from the world, and completely conjures her own up. He doesn't mind at all, thinking it's just one of the challenges of being with a Ravenclaw. He finds himself learning a new perspective of life from her. And hey - it's not like he doesn't enjoy watching her do her thing.

Which is what he finds himself doing now. He's perfectly content gazing lovingly at her while she reads about demigods and muggle life. And maybe Lily notices it too, because she snaps out of her trance, pursing her lips and scrunching her eyebrows. "You're staring." She notes. He smiles back sheepishly, cheeks instantly flushing red. "What's that you're reading?" He asks, desperate to change the subject. Lily's face immediately lights up, clearly happy to discuss her current subject of interest. "It's the script from some musical. I heard it's about a boy with anxiety, struggling to connect..." And she rambles on as he struggles to keep up with her fast paced, yet still completely eloquent, thoughts on the very blue book in her hands. He catches something about a boy named Connor dying, and a spiral of lies involving his death. And something about fake emails? He thinks the plot is a bit odd, but Lily has good taste, and he nods along, throwing a comment in every now and then to show that he's listening. In between lines of conversation, his eyes shift to an elderly man browsing the shelves, staring wistfully at them as if he remembered his beloved. Scorpius gives him a small smile, not knowing how to react. 

Once Lily's done, he asks her if she has other things to look for. He expects her to shake her head and turn the whole store upside down to her satisfaction like a child high on sugar, but she simply nods, holding out her hand for him to take. At the cash register, Lily fumbles for her coin purse, but Scorpius cuts her off, holding out a crisp note at the attendant. "Scorpius..." She trails off. "It's okay," he assures her "it's from my first paycheck."

"Scorpiuuuus...." His name rolls out of her tongue more forcefully. Her stubbornness is starting to show, he can tell. She never did like it when people pay for her.  
"Lilyyyyy...." He fires back. Two could play at that game. For a while, he catches a ghost of a smile on her lips, before it immediately flickered into a frown.  
"I don't want you spending your money on me, Scor. You earned it. Wouldn't it make sense to spend on yourself?" She questions calmly. The attendant raises her eyebrow at him, impatiently tapping her fingers on the counter.  
"Ah. But you're my soulmate. That automatically means that we are one." He counters. She rolls his eyes at his argument, but gives in, not before playfully punching his arm and apologizing to the attendant. 

As they walked out of the door, they were greeted with London's standard grey sky. It's rather gloomy, but who was he to interfere with natural settings? Lily pulls an umbrella out, which is big enough for both of them, and squeezes his hand; a gesture she often did as a show of affection. 

"I love you." she declares softly, leaning slightly against his frame. Scorpius is taken aback for a while. She's said it to him before, but this? This time, it dripped with more affection and meaning, and he felt so overwhelmed. His insides turn into honey and goo, and he thinks 'God, this woman has more control over me than any force of being in the entire universe. And she doesn't even know it.'  
But he regains his composure. Once again, he is cool and confident Scorpius Malfoy and not affectionately challenged Scorpius Malfoy. "You know," he begins, "if all it takes for you to declare your love to me is to buy you books, I would've done it a long time ago."  
"Well that's not very romantic isn't it?" She answers.  
"For what it's worth, I love you too." He states it loud and clear, like a fact that should be known to all of humanity.  
She pulls him closer until he's holding the umbrella too. Soon, she's cupping his face and he's inching closer and closer towards their until their lips are touching. It quickly ends though, when Lily extracts herself from his side and voices out an idea. 

"Can we go to the London Graphic Center?" She inquires. Scorpius is about to argue, after all, it was almost time for lunch. But he stops himself short for a moment, trying to envision what Lily's going to make after their trip. Regardless, he knows it's going to be good. She will take him to places only her mind and heart can make up, and he doesn't know what kind of world he's getting himself into. But this is Lily, the woman he would fall blindly for over and over and never get tired of it. He doesn't need to consider his answer. 

"Of course. Of course." He laughs. And she runs off, skipping as merrily as possible along the crowded street; a stark contrast to the drizzling downpour of rain currently ongoing. Her excitement however, is contagious because Scorpius suddenly finds himself skipping too, and he looks like a fool.

To him though, it's all worth it. Because her smile, and that rare glint in her eye are always enough to make them both happy. He doesn't always know where she's leading him. But one thing's for sure. Wherever his life takes him, he'd willingly follow Lily anywhere.


End file.
